Moments de vies souvenirs d'un passé
by LiliBlack13
Summary: Lors d'une punition pour une durée indéterminée, Hermione et Drago doivent regarder des moments de vies que le professeur Dumbledore a gardé dans des flacons de souvenirs à l'abri des élèves de Poudlard. Hermione doit aider le Serpentard à faire le ménage dans les flacons qui trainent dans le bureau de feu Dumbledore. Scènes dans le passé / scènes dans le présent. Drarry
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas... ils son Rowling.

Je ne gagne aucun argent.

C'est une réécriture de ma précédente fic qui s'appelle moment magique

J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC. Si c'est vraiment le cas, dites-le-moi, je ferai en sorte de rectifier pour les prochains chapitres.

Ce chapitre est avant tout un petit cadeau pour Miliampère.

* * *

Hermione ferma son livre et s'apprêta à quitter la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans la grande salle afin de dîner, quand une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter sur place puis se retourner.

A sa grande surprise, Cormac se tenait près d'elle, les mains tachés d'encre et les cheveux en bataille.

- Hey Granger, çà te dirais de passer du temps avec moi à réviser l'histoire de la magie…rétorqua-t-il d'un ton pompeux et en lui faisant très clairement comprendre qu'il voulait son aide pour finir son devoir et pouvoir partager avec elle, plus et si affinité pour le reste de la soirée.

- Cormac pour l'énième fois de la journée, dit-elle en sentant ses joues rougirent sous l'effet de la colère, je te le répète une dernière fois, laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne suis nullement intéressée à sortir avec toi. Il est donc inutile que tu viennes m'ennuyer en protestant de ne pas comprendre l'histoire de la magie. Si tu écoutais les cours au lieu de bavarder stupidement avec les autres élèves peut-être aurais-tu su quoi répondre au devoir ! S'écria-t-elle en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas se faire renvoyer de la bibliothèque par Madame Pince en personne.

- Allez soit sympa…c'est juste pour réviser…lui mentit-il ouvertement en se recoiffant.

- Es-tu sourd Cormac ? Granger t'a demander de la laisser tranquille donc fais ce qu'elle te demande ou bien…

- Ou bien quoi ? ton père viendra me remonter les bretelles…çà ne risque pas le ministère le surveille et ta mère n'est libre que parce que Harry a approuvé que ta mère nous a aidés dans la bataille…

- Retire ce que tu as dit tout de suite, s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur lui en ne prêtant pas garde aux regards qu'avaient les élèves assis à leurs tables et qui avaient laissé leurs lectures pour suivre la bagarre entre les deux jeunes hommes.

- Malefoy ! Cormac ! Arrêtez ! Vous vous comportez comme des gamins, vous souhaitez être renvoyer de la bibliothèque ou quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de les éloigner l'un de l'autre. A son soulagement, un autre élève avait eut le même réflexe qu'elle et avait saisi Cormac pour l'éloigner de Drago Malefoy.

A l'écart des deux jeunes hommes, Madame Pince regardait la scène les yeux emplis d'une rage contenue. Elle voyait les deux jeunes dans un état déplorable mais ce qui l'a fit enrager fut de voir un de ses livres abîmés et dont des pages avaient été tâchées par de l'encre. Elle prit un petit carnet et y nota le nom du responsable avec sa plume fétiche.

- Cormac, mon père a encore des amis au sein du ministère… ! Le menaça le Serpentard en se débattant férocement des bras de la Griffondor qui s'acharnait à ne pas le libérer pour qu'il évite une sanction encore plus grave de la part de Madame Pince, qui avait pour une raison inconnue, encore rien envoyé à leur personne. Tout ceci avait pourtant débuté à cause d'une volonté de sa part pour faire partir le Griffondor qui ennuyer plus particulièrement celle qu'il détestait tant après la belette et saint Potter. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de pouvoir travailler dans le calme sur le devoir qu'il devait rendre le lendemain en plus de la punition du professeur Macgonagall qui l'avait vu perdre son sang froid devant une première année de Gryffondor qui avait renversé une substance gluante des facéties des jumeaux Weasley sur un deuxième année de la maison de Serpentard qui avait au préalable oser s'en prendre à son camarade en lui jetant un sort. Puisqu'il était préfet de sa maison, Drago avait agit en conséquence mais lorsque la première année lui avait jeté un sort en lui envoyant de l'encre qu'il avait eut toutes les peines du monde à effacer, il avait craqué et s'en était pris au première année en le grondant. Le professeur Macgonagall lui avait donné plusieurs heures de colles dont il ne connaissait pas toutes les natures.

- Laisse-le se battre Hermione, dit-il en jetant son livre sur le Serpentard qui n'arrivait pas à se libérer de l'emprise de la Griffondor à croire qu'elle lui avait jeter un sort pour pas qu'il attaque Cormac Mclaggen ce fils de mangemort n'a pas sa place ici, retourne à ton manoir Malefoy on a pas besoin de toi ici…nom de Merlin ! Cette enflure m'a abîmé mon visage ! Tu vas le payer…espèce de vaurien ! S'écria-t-il en portant une main à sa joue endolorie, mais il ne put se plaindre davantage quand il sentit son oreille tirée violemment vers l'arrière, en effet, Madame Pince avait saisit l'occasion pour lui faire montrer le livre abîmé par ses soins et l'emmener avec elle pour subir les conséquences. Elle donna tout de même une retenue supplémentaire envers Drago Malefoy pour avoir hausser le ton dans sa bibliothèque et il pouvait en être heureux c'était soit la retenue soit l'interdiction de fréquenter le lieu, et cela lui était insupportable, comment aurait-il fait pour rendre ses devoirs à temps sans l'aide d'ouvrages pour l'avancer dans ses recherches ? Prenant conscience que les autres élèves le regarder, il baissa honteusement la tête, il n'aimait pas être l'objet de toutes les conversations depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Tu es contente Granger, pourquoi tu m'as empêché de me jeter de nouveau sur lui ? Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide ! Hurla-t-il d'un ton furieux qui fit interrompre une nouvelle fois certains élèves qui préféraient étudier dans un endroit calme. Il se mit à ranger ses affaires mais furieux comme il était, de l'encre se répandit sur ses feuilles de devoir ce qui l'excéda au plus haut point.

- C'est marrant que tu me dises cela, je n'avais pas demandé que le grand Malefoy me vienne en aide non plus, mais je te remercie de l'avoir fait, avoua-t-elle en prenant la porte, …c'était une bonne action de ta part et je voudrais pouvoir te rendre un service en retour, de plus tu ne dois ignorer que j'ai eut vent de ce qui c'est passé cette journée.

Malefoy resta immobile sans rien dire l'espace d'un instant au milieu de la bibliothèque, puis décida de partir à la recherche d'Hermione Granger et avoir la version des faits que le jeune Griffondor avait put lui avoir raconté.

Arpentant plusieurs couloirs et escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes, il finit par la trouver près d'une entrée d'une classe vide, soupçonneux et essoufflé, il n'osa pas faire le premier pas puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'approcha de la porte et toqua à la porte, tout en se traitant de stupide intérieurement, jamais auparavant il n'aurait toqué à la porte pour entrer dans une pièce. Il obéit cependant à la voix qui lui intimé d'entrer dans la salle et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Devant lui, se dresser le professeur Mcgonagall, un dossier complet qu'elle avait sortit de son cartable en cuir. Elle l'intima de s'asseoir et commença à prendre la parole. Pendant tout le long de son long, très long discours, il put sans réellement le croire, que sa punition était de devoir rester avec Hermione Granger pendant tout le long que durerait la sanction…autant dire qu'il n'était pas ravi du tout.

L'air fatigué et faussement impatient de commencer sa punition qui s'annoncer longue et pénible en compagnie de la personne pour qui il n'avait pas put effacer toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites pendant toutes ces années…il murmura un simple oui, court sous le regard médusé d'Hermione Granger qui peiner à croire qu'il s'agissait bien du même Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait connue il était si différent auquel elle avait eut droit pendant ces sept longues années passées ici à Poudlard ! qu'Hermine ne sut quoi répondre.

- Granger, j'ai dis oui…le professeur Mcgonagall n'attends qu'un oui de ta part pour partir sur le champs. Riposta-t-il en portant sa main à son visage.

- Oui, Malefoy. Dit-elle perdu dans ces réflexions.

- Bien, Veuillez faire attention en manipulant ces souvenirs, les flacons sont fragiles et doivent être manipulés avec grand soin. Les prévient-elle en fermant la porte, les laissant seuls pour commencer la première heure de retenus du Serpentard dont la Griffondor avait bien voulu sacrifier de son temps personnel pour l'aider sans l'avis du principal intéressé.

.

Premier souvenis O~O O~O O~O..Severus et Lily... O~O O~O O~O

La pluie tombait inlassablement à l'extérieur du château. Le bal était à présent terminé et la grande salle, vide ! À l'exception de deux élèves de maisons opposés. Ils étaient encore présents dans l'immense pièce afin de ranger convenablement la pièce. C'était une sanction exigée de la main écrite du directeur Dumbledore lui-même... ce que Severus ne comprenait pas à l'époque.

Le jeune Severus était en train de décoller les bêtises qu'avaient fait certaines personnes sur la table des Serpentard dont il avait une petite idée sur les personnes responsables de ces enfantillages, sur la table de la maison la plus détester de l'école.

- Severus, peux-tu m'accorder cette danse... s'il te plaît... demanda timidement Lily Evans qui bien qu'elle soit fatiguée voulait à tout prix une danse de Severus Rogue qui tentait à plusieurs reprises de ne pas rougir comme une pivoine. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul car Lily rougissait aussi de plus belle.

Il la regarda, elle portait une belle robe en tulle grise, et à ses yeux elle était la plus magnifique des filles de Poudlard. Lily fit apparaître une rose bien rouge qui avait la même couleur que son rouge à lèvre et l'accrocha au costume de Severus puis elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

Les mains moites mais tout souriant, il prit le bras que lui tendait Lily avec une très grande précaution comme si elle était faite de porcelaine et embrassa la main tendue, un pied sur le sol comme l'aurait fait un gentleman ou grosso modo comme l'aurait James Potter.

Il avait du mal à se dire qu'il allait danser avec Lily Evans, la fille qui faisait battre son cœur depuis tant années... et qui pourtant aimer son ennemi.

Chassant ses sombres pensées, il l'emmena au centre la piste et ils valsèrent pendant plusieurs minutes qui leur semblèrent une éternité. Les lumières s'éteignirent à cause de l'orage et Lily frissonna. Severus souris et la prit davantage dans ses bras. Son parfum était agréable et il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'être en sa compagnie.

Les lumières s'allumèrent de nouveau et donna à la pièce une ambiance tamisée. Au fur et à mesure de leurs pas, Lily regardait Severus, les yeux brillant, elle avait l'impression que tout cela était irréel. Elle donna son plus beau sourire à Severus marmonna un sort qui fit apparaître des milliers de bougies qui volèrent dans les airs sous la forme de milliers de papillons aux couleurs différentes et aux ailes impressionnantes...

Severus avait la tête de Lily sur son épaule et celle-ci regarda les bougies au plafond avec de gros yeux ébahis, la magie de Severus quand il le voulait bien était ensorcelante.

La musique s'arrêta en même temps que les papillons qui se volatilisèrent en poussière.

Ils se dégagèrent tout gênés d'avoir passer un si bon moment...

...

Quelques heures plus tard, Lily s'était changée et était assise devant sa maquilleuse, les yeux pétillant, elle était en train de se brosser les cheveux en repensant au moment magique que lui avait donné Severus. Et le sourire aux lèvres elle s'endormit dans son lit, l'air détendue en pensant que jamais les enfantillages de Sirius et de James ne pourront enlever cet instant magique.

à suivre...

* * *

Prochain chapitre le 27 mai.


	2. suite 2

Disclamer : Je ne touche pas d'argent.

Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à jk rowling

Le drarry n'est pas là pour le moment mais il va venir.

Chapitre très , très court. J'ai eu un gros manque d'inspirations.

AVANT LE SOUVENIR

**- Granger, j'ai dis oui…le professeur Mcgonagall n'attends qu'un oui de ta part pour partir sur le champs. Riposta-t-il en portant sa main à son visage.**

**- Oui, Malefoy. Dit-elle perdu dans ces réflexions.**

- Bien, Veuillez faire attention en manipulant ces souvenirs, les flacons sont fragiles et doivent être manipulés avec grand soin. Les prévient-elle en fermant la porte, les laissant seuls pour commencer la première heure de retenus du Serpentard dont la Griffondor avait bien voulu sacrifier de son temps personnel pour l'aider sans l'avis du principal intéressé.

Hermione retira la fiole de la Pensine, présent dans la classe par le simple fait que le professeur Mcgonagall l'est transféré dans le plus grand secret, en pleine nuit.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, ce souvenir était étrangement romantique et emprunt d'un amour inconditionnel et de magie qui faisait toute la différence. Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'aurait pu envisager que son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal puisse avoir été une personne si amoureux d'une femme si belle…

Au même moment, elle entendit un bruit de porte grincer, par instinct, elle se retourna et vit qu'elle était toute seule dans la pièce si froide.

Revoir le Serpentard lui faisait un choc, il semblait avoir changé pendant les vacances. Il était plus respectueux qu'avant la guerre, il n'aurait jamais prit sa défense avant. Tout montrer qu'il avait changé en bien. Mais elle se doutait bien qu'une part d'ombre cohabité toujours en lui…il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas avoir complètement changer, elle savait qu'un tel changement ne se ferait pas si facilement.

Mais elle voulait lui donner une chance de prouver qu'il avait réellement changer et qu'il était prêt à faire des efforts pour entretenir une possible amitié et surtout, secrètement, elle espérait de tout cœur que Harry puisse avoir la même vision des choses qu'elle. Si Malefoy faisait l'effort, pourquoi Harry n'en ferait pas autant… ? vraiment ces deux là avait plus de points en commun qu'ils ne voudraient en prendre conscience.

à suivre...

Ce chapitre est beaucoup trop court à mes yeux je suis vraiment désolée.

La suite le 10 juin.


End file.
